


Dates and Cookies

by SnowBaz_In_Jeans



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A lot of kissing, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, a lot of fluff, some baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBaz_In_Jeans/pseuds/SnowBaz_In_Jeans
Summary: It's set after Carry OnBasically, Simon is sick. And Baz is trying to be nice.





	Dates and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of fluff basically

 

**_✶_ ** **_✶_ ** **_✶_ **

**B A Z**

Simon was being stupid. I mean, he was ruining everything. I, of course, being the best boyfriend ever, had a beautiful date planned and everything. But he has to go and get sick.

 _Crowley_ Snow, you really know how to pick the best timing.

It's been five years since we left Watford. I mean, you can't really _leave_ , but we tried out best. At first at least. Simon was traumatized at first. He didn't want to talk or laugh or do anything. He would just stare at me when I was talking and his eyes would totally glaze over. To say I was worried would be an understatement. He wouldn't even eat properly. I mean, Simon Snow not eating. Can pigs fly yet?

But he did slowly get better. Therapy and all. At first, I thought it was complete and utter bullshit. But Bunce had this crazy idea that it would be nice to treat this like the Normals would've. PTSD-something like that. And maybe it was the completely obscure notion, maybe it was all our hope combined, maybe we were kidding ourselves, but Simon started being _Simon_ again.

I remember Bunce shedding a tear when he came into the kitchen one day and asked if she could make him a scone. I wanted to kiss him senseless and actually welcome him back. But being the smart one in the group, I just shot him a small smile, and he smiled back. I swear my heart started beating normally again after that.

So now, here we are. Simon is currently coughing his lungs out while Bunce insists on trying every single spell she knows. I know that magicians, even the ones that aren't handsome vampires like myself, don't get sick as often as Normals. But I guess that orphanage that Simon insists on going to every day is not that swell of an idea.

"Penny... _Penny_! Stop! It's okay. I know you are trying everything. It's okay! Stop spelling me, _Penny_!"

"Simon don't you get it, it could be serious. Maybe we should take you to my parents-"

"Penny I might **Cat got your tongue** you if you don't stop fussing." I know he would not do that. But I have learned never to underestimate Simon. Not that I would ever tell him that.

"Fine. Fine." she huffs. I get out of our - technically Simon's, but Penny always asks when I leave to stay at my flat - where I have been trying to change the reservations for the next week, but the lady on the phone insists that she is going to give up our spot and we can't rebook. I almost turn her into a rabbit over the phone. I'm not sure if spells even work over the phone. She could be the test subject though.

"Bunce, how would you like a sea view seat in a 5-star restaurant with that kid who is always here," I say, walking up to the couch where Simon is laying down. I sit on one end, propping Simon's head onto my lap and busying myself with his curls. He looks up at me, his eyes have a red tinge to them, and sighs in content. I would smile if Bunce wasn't staring me down with wide eyes.

"Wai- Wait are you serious?! Oh why yes, Baz I would love to. How did you know today was our anniversary?" She smiles at me like she knows something, and goes to call the kid.

Simon sits up so he is basically on my lap now, "You didn't know it was their anniversary, did you?" He smiles are me. His voice is croaky and weird, but it's better than it was a week ago.

"Okay, I confess, I don't pay much attention to Bunce's babbling sometimes. But the stupid lady on the phone said I couldn't cancel. So I just changed the name which the table was listed under." I smirk.

"Oh, Baz I'm sorry. I know you wanted to go out today." He looks down at his hands with his bottom lip jutted out. I take his hands into mine and roll my eyes.

"Snow, if you apologize one more time, I will  **Avada Kedavra**  you." He looks up at me and laughs. So maybe I might've gotten into some Harry Potter crap. It's Simon's fault anyway. He's always shipping the two characters. Saying I remind him of 'Draco'. And then I had to find out who that sucker is so I could punch him. Turns out he isn't real.

"Baz," he dramatically puts his hand on his chest, "did you just make a _reference_? Maybe I am a good influence after all."

"Oh shut up, Snow." I lightly push his head to the side, but then continue to play with his hair. I swear he purposefully makes it messy so I can fix it for him.

"Bazzzzz, can you get the remote?" Snow looks up at me and makes a whole show of not being able to reach it. I roll my eyes and stare down at him, but still get the remote and turn to a channel.

We sit there for 20 minutes, in silence. Except for the rustling of items that are coming from Bunce's room.

"Okay people. I am going out now. Micah is going to pick me up." She runs around, probably trying to find her keys, "Don't burn anything, don't turn the house upside down, don't eat anything weird," She looks at Simon, "and please don't be slaying any dragons in my front room." She stops in front of the couch and kisses Simon on the temple, and pats my head. I swat away her hand just as her phone buzzes.

"Oh! Micah's here. Okay, I'm leaving now children." Her voice fades away as she walks further down the hallway.

"I don't appreciate being called a child." Simon looks at me and laughs. I want to kiss him. So I do, but he looks horrified.

"Don't worry Snow, I've already fed. No need for that look."

"No, Baz, I'm sick. If you kiss me now. You might get sick too. And that would be horrible because then we will have to spend another weekend in and I really want to take you somewhere next week." I try to interrupt him, "I know. I know. You're gonna say that I should not be allowed to be in charge of dates. But the last like ten times, you did all the hard work. Now I want to."

"Well if you are done, I was going to say yes. I mean, you're right. I do do all the hard work, and I need to... _relax_." I put my arms behind my head to make my point, and then smirk.

"Oh shut up you numpty." He slaps my chest and I can feel his body vibrate as he laughs, so I tug him closer.

"Hey, Baz. Wanna make cookies?" He has a mischevious smile plastered on his face like he's challenging me. I, for one, never back down from a challenge. And I guess you could say, it's our thing. Everytime Simon gets really happy, or really sad. Or really any occasion, for any reason, we make cookies.

We get up and I get all the supplies ready and Simon sits on the counter looking at me. He does this way too often for a grown adult, and every time he does I want to kiss him senseless. Penny forbid us though because she says it's unhygienic to be snogging in the kitchen. But since she isn't here, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, _right_?

I grab Simon's face and bring him down to my lips. He responds immediately, probably thinking the same thing I was. He nibbles on my bottom lip, and I thread my fingers through his hair. He wraps his legs around my torso, and I pull away of some air.

"No, we are not going to-," He blushes, "No, I wanna make these cookies."

**S I M O N**

Baz works on the cookies while I admire him from afar. I think we have still got our spark. If I do say so myself.

He calls me over so that I can help him scoop them into the tray to put in the oven.

"This time, try not to shape them like body parts." Baz snorts, I giggle at the memory.

We end up having huge cookies shaped like half-assed circles, and Baz pops them in the oven. He gets up after setting the timer and stares at me.

Even under the kitchen lights, he looks _perfect_. I convinced him that he doesn't constantly need to have his hair gelled back like a stereotypical vampire. So it falls loosely around his face right now, and he's wearing a hoodie with the strings hanging down, so I pull at them, bringing him closer.

And because Penny isn't here right now, I lean up and kiss him like there is no tomorrow. I grab the back of his neck and pull him closer if that is even possible. There is so much passion in the kiss, I feel my magic creating a small blanket around us. It's all magical.

He tastes like chocolate that he kept sneakily eating when he thought I couldn't notice. I hook my arms around his neck and jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. He guides us to the counter and puts me down there.

We pull back and I rest my forehead against his. I can hear his ragged breath coming out of his swollen lips. I lean down and kiss them lightly again. I can't help it. I love it when Baz is like this. When he has no walls up. When he is relaxed and flushed and his hair looks like he just woke up. All messy and disheveled.

"Snow, if you keep doing that, the cookies are going to burn." He says breathlessly and quirks one side of his mouth.

"Well, we can't let that happen," I reply. Still having my head rested against his. I can imagine a golden hue around us. Like we are in our own secret heaven.

We did end up pulling away (I am able to control myself, despite what Baz and Penny say), and the cookies turned out amazingly which was a surprise. Usually, we do end up under or overcooking them. I guess our own secret heaven also includes perfectly done cookies. 

✶✶✶

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it
> 
> ♥︎


End file.
